The present invention relates to improvements in the placement of capacitive sensors for hands free activation of faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to the placement of capacitive sensors in or adjacent to faucet spouts, faucet handles, and/or sink basins to sense the presence of users of the faucet and then controlling the faucet based on output signals from the capacitive sensors.
In one illustrated embodiment, a fluid delivery apparatus includes a spout made at least partially from a non-conductive material, a fluid supply conduit supported by the spout, and a capacitive sensor coupled to the non-conductive material of the spout. The capacitive sensor generates a capacitive sensing field. The apparatus also includes a controller coupled to the capacitive sensor to detect a user's presence in the capacitive sensing field.
In an illustrated embodiment, the capacitive sensor includes a first sensor probe coupled to the non-conductive material of the spout and a second sensor probe spaced apart from the first sensor probe to define the capacitive sensing field therebetween. The second sensor probe may be coupled to a sink basin which supports the spout. In an illustrated embodiment, the capacitive sensor is embedded in the non-conductive material of the spout. In another illustrated embodiment, the capacitive sensor is coupled to an outer surface of the spout.
In another illustrated embodiment, the fluid supply conduit is also made from a non-conductive material. The fluid supply conduit may be separate from the spout.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, a fluid delivery apparatus includes a spout, a sink basin supporting the spout, a fluid supply conduit supported by the spout, and a capacitive sensor system including a first sensor probe coupled to the spout and a second sensor probe coupled to the sink basin to define a sensing field between the first and second sensor probes. The capacitive sensor system is configured to detect changes in a dielectric constant within the sensing field. The apparatus also includes a controller coupled to the capacitive sensor system and configured to control the amount of fluid supplied to the fluid supply conduit based on an output from the capacitive sensor system.
In still another illustrated embodiment, a fluid delivery apparatus includes a spout, a fluid conduit supported by the spout, and first, second, and third capacitive sensors coupled to the spout. The apparatus also includes a controller coupled to the first, second and third capacitive sensors. The first capacitive sensor generates a capacitive sensing field to provide a proximity detector adjacent the spout. The controller provides a hands-free supply of fluid through the fluid supply conduit in response to detecting a user's presence in the capacitive sensing field of the first capacitive sensor. The controller is configured to increase the temperature of the fluid supplied to the fluid supply conduit in response to detecting a user's presence adjacent the second capacitive sensor. The controller is also configured to decrease the temperature of the fluid supplied to the fluid supply conduit in response to detecting a user's presence adjacent the third capacitive sensor.
In an illustrated embodiment, a fourth capacitive sensor is coupled to the spout. The fourth capacitive sensor is also coupled to the controller. The controller is configured to switch the control of fluid delivery from the hands-free proximity sensing mode to a manual control mode in response to detecting a user's presence adjacent the fourth capacitive sensor.
In one illustrated embodiment, the first, second, third, and fourth sensors are selectively coupled to the controller by switches so that the controller alternatively monitors the outputs from the first, second, third and fourth sensors. In another illustrated embodiment, the controller simultaneously monitors the first, second, third, and fourth sensors. The first, second, third, and fourth sensors may be coupled to the controller through capacitors having different capacitance values so that the controller can distinguish the outputs from the first, second, third, and fourth sensors. The first, second, third, and fourth sensors may also be coupled to the controller through resistors having different resistance values so that the controller can distinguish the outputs from the first, second, third, and fourth sensors.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.